Camellia ,The Queen of Fairies
by BlueBolter
Summary: It is an unforgettable classic with much change.Don't worry we can say that nothing will happen with Erza.OK... Lucy has been humiliated and while fleeing off she saves a Fairy which make her become a fairy slayer. Meet her and her new team on there adventures.Sorry ...I suck on fighting scenes and summuries.One thing ...no romance in this story...only spicy fightings.
1. Meeting a Fairy

_**I hope you will like my second story named Camellia, the queen of fairies. Don't worry; we can say that "nothing" will happen with Erza. I will take time to update as I am also writing Retrieving the Past at the same time. I apologize for my future mistakes and I wish you a good lecture.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting a fairy**_

_**Guild-Lucy's POV**_

It has been 3 months since the last GMG. After the tournaments Natsu and most of the guild members never addressed to me. They thought that I was too weak in the tournament, that I showed Fairy Tail was weak and that I dishonored Fairy Tail mages. . In other worlds they wanted me out of the guild but due to master, Wendy, Juvia , Gadjeel, Mira and the exceeds I was not kicked out but still no one except the mentioned ones talked to me. Fearing to approach my team mates I decided to go on solo missions which were quite difficult.

Today was Natsu's birthday and I planned a big surprise for him. I am at a table asking Levy about the novel which I just finish. After sometime I decide to go home but just as I stand up I am pushed by Natsu who eventually says "Humph, you're still here. I thought you left the guild and would be better to not have a bitchy weak mage as member of our guild. You just a waste of life, blood, flesh and celestial keys. You can't even fight without your spirits. Even that Yukino was more powerful than you. And you know me and Lisanna are now dating. I wonder how I long fell in love with a weakling like you" while saying all the you with disgust. I prevented tears falling from my cheeks and I went running out side the guild without even knowing where I am going. I could even hear Levy saying "Wait, Lucy, he didn't mean it". But I know he meant it.

_**Timeskip-5 mins**_

I don't know where I was going. I tried to open my eyes but it was too blurry. Yet I continued to run when suddenly I fell due to a rock. I wiped my eyes which were red due to crying and I noticed that I was in the East wood forest. I sat thinking of what Natsu told me. I wanted all of them to pay. I wanted to prove them that I am not weak. I wanted to quit the guild and go training but then I heard a soft voice screaming for help and some wolves groaning. This time I wanted to make myself useful so went where the noise I heard and I found a little woman with golden hair shining in a golden light with golden wings of about an apples height with a purplish liquid coming out from her on the ground surrounded by 5 wolves . If I looked well the little humanoid organism was like Fairy Tail's sign.

I made my entrance and called "Open thee gate of the goat, come to me Caprico". I asked him to defeat those wolves while I saved that mini-human. I put the little humanoid organism on my lap and it said " Thank you, and me I thought that I would have been eaten by wargs and then a supernatural warg race like shadow wolves would have been created" I looked with what-are-you-talking-about eyes and it said "Oh I am sorry, I forgot good manners. My name is Elfair, Queen of Fairies. I was going to visit the guild of my long dead slayer but I was attacked by wargs and I was wounded so I could not use magic against them. I thank you for having saved me." She said while trying to fly away but I caught her. "Wait you said you were wounded. Let me fix it and you can go. So tell me where your wound is" I told her "Can't you see blood is coming out of it" she screamed. Then I imagined that the purplish substance must be blood .As I didn't have a first aid kit I decided to call Virgo for help, so I said "Open thee gate of the maiden, come to me Virgo" Virgo appeared and said her usual appearance sentence which is "Do you want to punish me princess" . I didn't mind it this time and I asked her to bring a first aid kit. She disappeared and I started chit-chatting with Elfair.

_**(talks would be Elfair-Lucy-Elfair-Lucy…)(still in Lucy's POV)**_

"So as I see you are a celestial mage."

"Yes, then. Oh please I forgot to present myself. My name is Lucy Haetfilia. I am happy to meet you"

"Me too and just call me Elfair please. I don't like to be imperial."

I nodded.

"And you have 2 golden keys, isn't it?"

_***yell***_ "I don't have 2 I have 10 golden keys and 5 silver keys"

"Please don't yell, my ear are even more developed than dragons"

_**Back to Lucy's POV**_

"I am sorry "I replied and then Virgo appeared. Virgo treated her wound and disappeared and we continued chit-chatting.

_**(talks would be Elfair-Lucy-Elfair-Lucy…)(still in Lucy's POV)**_

"So let's resume. Your name is Lucy Heartfilia, you are a celestial mage and you have 10 golden keys and 5 silver keys isn't it. And from which guild are you?"

"From Fairy Tail."

"Great, you are from my long dead slayer Mavis' guild."

"What! Master Mavis was a fairy slayer!"

"Yes, but one thing I don't understand why are you in the wood. I heard that Fairy Tail mages are rowdy, destroyers and liked to party."

"It is just that…(I told her my story of the day I joined Fairy Tail till today)…_***tears***_and now you know all."

_***yells***_ "I don't accept this kind of behavior! I will help you with your revenge! Come with me ! You will become the next Fairy Slayer".

_**END**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Negative reviews are also accepted**_


	2. New adventure for Lucy and Elfair

_**This story has got a better success than retrieving the past so; I think I will update this one more often. If only I had Microsoft word on my phone then it would be much faster. I will update as soon as I can and if it doesn't update, try looking at "Retrieving the past". Ok now lastly in Camellia:**_

"_It is just that…(I told her my story of the day I joined Fairy Tail till today)…__***tears***__and now you know all."_

_***yells***__ "I don't accept this kind of behavior! I will help you with your revenge! Come with me ! You will become the next Fairy Slayer"._

_**Back to where we were: **_

_**Chapter 2: New adventure for Lucy and Elfair**_

_**Still Lucy's POV **_

"Hey where are you taking me" I asked.

"To Tenrou Island" she replied.

"And my bags and other stuff" I asked.

"You won't need them" she replied.

"Even clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste and soap!" I asked.

"Didn't I say that you won't need them and now shut up and let me take control" Elfair said while an anger vain popped on her forehead.

"What do you mean by take control" I asked looking frightened.

"Do you want your revenge, yes or no" Elfair said

"Ye-"I said as I was cut-off by my future little teacher saying "So then close your eyes". I did as she said and I felt like if I was floating in the air and then I opened my eyes and saw that me and Elfair were flying over the ocean at high-speed.

_***thoughts***__Wow even Jet is slow compared to this I thought._

"So, it is amazing, isn't it?" said the Elfair. I nodded

"Hey, Elfair, what are those wargs you were talking about last time?" I asked.

"It is those creature you saved me from. Don't tell me you don't know what wargs are?" she replied.

"I know , it is just that we call it wolves in us, not wargs" I said as counter.

"So , if our languages are different, then you will have to remember all the words in our dictionary" said the queen of fairies in a mocking way.

"What!"I exclaimed.

"I was just joking. I only wanted to see how you would react. Look we arrived at destination." She said with a bright smile.

More I think of it more I think that Elfair and me are like twins as we are both royalities( she is the queen of fairies and me I came from a rich, noble family) but we both too don't too like that lifestyle and we also both love too laugh and lastly we are both blonds. Haha.

Elfair made me land as she was controlling my flight and I noticed the lovely figure of the first master Mavis. Elfair cried while flying to her "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaavis, long time no see". Master did the same but she instead cried "Elfaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrr". They both hugged and started a small conversation and then they turned to me.

"So Lucy, how long would you like to train?" asked Elfair.

"Why not 7 yrs as you remember you were blocked here for seven years. What do you say do you agree" asked master Mavis.

"I agree" I said determined.

"Good and now enter this portal" said Elfair as she opened a portal.

"Hurry up, come into it, the faster you go the faster you will finish as in the Eferial realm where I am taking you, there is a huge time difference. OK" reminded Elfair.

I nodded and went into the portal.

_**Meanwhile at the guild-No one's POV**_

"Hey , Levy do you know where Lucy went?" asked Gray as Natsu, Erza and Lissana approached them.

"After, what Natsu said to her, I know only one place which is her home" said Levy while not evn looking at then.

"Ok so , let's go to Lucy's place" said Erza.

As they went towards the door a shadow appeared. They all stood shocked and then Natsu said "Lucy is that you?"

-_**END OF CHAP-**_

_**Aye Aye Aye,is that Lucy or Edo Lucy or Layla or Edo Layla. Who is it?**_

_**For those who thought that I didn't put the title name correctly you will undrestaand why i didn't put it Elfair, so see you soon. I am sorry if it is short but i had to write these things in that chapter.  
**_


	3. Lucy vS Fairy Tail part 1

_**Attention: This is one of the most important chapters of Camellia, remember it well.**_

_**Lastly in Camellia, the Queen of Fairies:**_

"Ok so , let's go to Lucy's place" said Erza.

As they went towards the door a shadow appeared. They all stood shocked and then Natsu said "Lucy is that you?"

_**Chapter 3: Lucy V/S Fairy Tail (PART 1).**_

_**Natsu's POV**_

Me, Erza, stripper and my lovely Lisanna were about to get out of the guild when a different type of Lucy appeared. She had a long sleeved emerald green scale dress with golden outlines and golden columns on the legs parts with an opening in her left leg. She also had a yellow crystal earring and her hair went to her waist and she had a rose and berries smell. She had a big large brown bed with vine designsand apparently there was no key ring visible on her. And most of all she had the smile of that bitch who won naval battle 3 months ago and she looked 7 yrs older.

"Lucy, is that you?" I said.

"And who you think it is, Queen Elizabeth?" she replied.

"No, it is just, you look like if you are 3 years older" as I replied she disappeared.

_**Normal POV**_

"No, it is just, you look like if you are 3 years older" just as Natsu said these words Lucy disappeared and was now in Natsu's place with a bloody Natsu under her feet inside a crater. On the noise it created everyone at the guild shocked saw what happended One of Lucy's fists was in air air. "The first hit was for your birthday and the second is for having told me old" said Lucy as she moved from Natsu's face. "Heamelus" as Lucy said this Natsu was healed.

"How did she do that!" thought Erza.

"Is that truly Lucy!" thought Gray

"Oh My God, is she Edo Lucy or Earth Lucy because she remind me of the badass Edo Lucy. Any Lucy she is, I won't let her approach my Natsu now, that Lucy!" thought Lisanna.

"Anyway Erza, you have been dethroned. You are no longer the queen of Fairies. Your new title is 'Titania, The Queen of Knights'. You have in front of your natural and artificial eye the new queen of Fairies which is me" said Lucy.

"What…?"Replied Erza with a calm tone so as not to get a hit like Natsu's.

"Yes, I am Camellia the Queen of Fairies and I need to tell you Natsu, Erza and Gray one thing" said Lucy.

"Us also" said Natsu.

"Ok say it first" said Lucy.

"We decided to replace you by Lissana in our team" said a determined Natsu looking like if he was not by Lucy.

Lucy looked down in the moment. Many thought "she is going to cry and go home" while some others thought "She is going to kill them". But Lucy started laughing in a way that would think she is mad. "Good job flame brain, now Lucy became mad" said Gray. "Why are you accusing me, we all made this decision so you and Erza is also culprit in her madness" said Natsu full of energy. "Oh sorry guys if you thought that I was mad. In fact I was laughing because all of our 4 mind crossed in one decision" said Lucy who stopped laughing. "What do you mean" says Erza in a serious tone.

"I wanted to quit this team, so you can replace me" says Lucy.

"Good, so let's go on a mission now" said Natsu while dragging Lissana to the quest board.

"Wait for us" said Gray.

"Hum, Mira, where is master?" asked Lucy to the bar maid.

"He went to a council meeting, he will return by 4 pm" said the elder of the Strauss family.

By that time everyone went back to where they were doing.

"So now that I am gone from this team of weakling I will form the best team ever then 2 S-class mission at one time but before….." thought Lucy.

"…..I want you to fight me, Gildarts" said Lucy who was now near Gildarts.

"What! When did you get here and what" said a panicked Gildarts due to a sudden appearance of Lucy next to him.

"I want you to fight me Gildarts" said Lucy.

"And why would I want to do that? You can't even beat Erza. Please, I know you beated Natsu but I don't want to hurt ladies. If you defeat Erza then I will fight you. Ok" said Gildarts.

"Ok, I will not only defeat Erza but whole team Natsu" said Lucy. "Light and Shine" said Lucy as golden magical seals appeared on team Natsu's member's (Natsu, Erza, Gray and Lissana) head and under there feet. They were covered in a very bright light and they were all lying under the ground.

"Happy now? Can we fight now? I didn't look at them so don't say something like they were not ready. In fact it is their fault. One should always be alert." said Lucy.

"Ok, let's go" said Gildarts still on shock that Natsu's team members was all on the floor.

"Wait a second, I need to heal those idiots" said Lucy followed by her "Heamelus".

"Everyone who want to watch this fight come. Me v/s Gildarts" Shouted Lucy.

Lucy and Gildarts went outside followed by all most all the persons which were on the hall. Only Team Natsu, still on the shock, Laxus, seeming not interested, and Levy and Wendy going slowly by the exit.

"Wow, what just happened? I saw a beam of light and then black hole" said Gray.

"Same thing for me" said Erza while holding her head.

"You were all beaten by that Lucy chick. She needed to fight you Erza to be able to fight Gildarts. And now she is fighting him outside. Everyone rushed to see their fight" said Laxus.

"But why was the need to beat all of us?" asked Lissana.

"Maybe she didn't take Erza as a real challenge which is the case for me" said Laxus arrogantly.

"Wanna fight!" shouted the new, Queen of knights.

"Sure , Queen of fai- ,oh sorry Queen of knights" said Laxus mockingly.

"You!" said Erza.

"Me also I want to fight" Said Natsu in fight-me-mode.

"Oh just shut up!" shouted/said Erza/Laxus.

"Wait, we don't need any fight now" said Gray trying to calm the atmosphere.

"And you why are you here?" said Natsu.

"I already know the result. I bet 50,000 jewels that Gildarts will win" said Laxus.

"We all know he will win. Now let's go for the mission" said Lissana.

And they slowing got up headed for the exit.

_**Meanwhile – outside the guild.**_

Lucy and Gildarts were facing each other. The guild members started making bet and most were in the favor of Gildarts. But Lucy seemed unhappy.

"Why are you not smiling like you were doing?" asked Gildarts.

"This not enough challenge, that's why. Maybe I should add more persons against me. Tales" as Lucy said the last word multiple persons appeared on the battle field which were Team Natsu, Strauss family, Thunder god tribe with Laxus, Can and Shadow gear team (without Levy). They asked themselves questions like "how did I come here" "What happened" etc…

"Gadjeel, Juvia, Levy and Wendy, I give you the choice of fighting me. You can fight if you want and not fight if you want. But you _***while pointing to the teleported persons***_ you are forced to fight me.

"If bunny-girl called so many opponents that means that she has something to show. So I will fight" said Gadjeel enthusiastically.

"No, thanks. If I will fight Charle might scold me when she will be back from her mission and most importantly, I don't want to fight you, Lucy" said Wendy.

"I don't want to fight my best friend and I am not the best one to ask for a fight" said Levy.

"This time Juvia will protect Mr. Gray from love rival" said Juvia.

"Ok so now let's begin" said Lucy.

"Fairy bound" called Lucy as light illuminated her arm "and now Lazares 500". As she said the last words 500 light beams came out of a magic seal and went quickly against Gildarts group. "Ice make: shield" called Gray but it was too late. The shield managed to block on some and some other guild members tried to dodge them. "Is that all you've got! It didn't hurt even a bit" shouted Natsu at Lucy.

"It wasn't meant to damage you. You know Lazares is a ray which can be divided in how many rays I want but it's power also goes down as side effect. I use Lazares for only one purpose. Out of 500 , 28 rays were either blocked or dodge . And now

_You, oh great power from the sky_

_I ask you power to shatter my enemy _

_I bow towards your power and of the fairies_

_And now come and destroy_

Come to me Fairy spear" chanted Lucy. After some seconds "humph, still as the same you only know failed mag-" said Natsu as she was cut off by Erza saying "Natsu, look at Gildarts. Then continue your sentence if you want." Natsu was confused and looked at where Gildarts was and on his surprise

_**END and Cliffhanger.**_

_**Complete the sentence with 1 of these 3 choices:**_

_**1) Gildarts was now near Lucy punching her.**_

_**2) Gildarts was laying on the ground, pieced by a glowing ray.**_

_**Or **_

_**3) Gildarts was crushed by Lucy's feet (like Natsu got earlier on this chap) which was glowing**_


End file.
